


reader-insert friendsin

by StarMuse



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humans In Troll Romances (Homestuck), M/M, Multi, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMuse/pseuds/StarMuse
Summary: from my tumblr, nsfwiendsim





	1. Marvus x Reader

You could feel his hot breath against your skin as his claws pinched your thigh.

You bit your bottom lip as he pulled your head back by your hair, to press his lips over your hot flesh. You could almost feel your eyes roll in to the back of your head as he nipped at the base of your nape.

“Tell me what you want, babe…” Marvus’ deep voice rumbled against your throat as his fangs ghosted across your jugular.

“I want you to mark me up… make them know I’m yours.” You were barely able to stutter out.

Marvus chuckled, his eyes flickering from your flesh to the crowd watching with dazed reactions.

“I think they already know that, babe.”


	2. Tyzias x Reader

Tyzias shuddered underneath you, eyes so glazed she could barely see and glasses fogged.

Your tongue trailed the underside of her bulge down to her nook.

She grabbed the couch cushions and stiffened when your tongue trailed around her labia. A low moan leaving her throat as your tongue explored her body.

Your hand firmly gripped her bulge, giving it a test pump as you worked on her nook. She bucked in to your hand and closer to your face.

“S-sorry…” she quickly apologized when you cast her a pointed look.

You sucked on her labia before moving to the hidden nub under her bulge, giving it a teasing kiss and earning a squeak from the troll whose legs you were between.

You hummed, twisting your tongue around her clitoris as you pumped your hand up and down her smooth, slipper bulge. You could feel Tyzias start to tremble beneath your touch.

She suddenly arched her back, letting out a strangled cry as teal ribbon shot from her bulge.

You barely managed to pull away in time, but ended up with a new teal shirt.

You laughed as Tyzias caught her breath. “Good break, huh?”

Tyzias glared at you, throwing a balled up piece of paper in your general direction.

“That’s not funny, I seriously need to study this time!”

 


	3. Tegiri x Reader

He stared down at you, his bulge wriggling between your legs as the light hit the reflection in his glasses.

You smirked up at him, your hands encouragingly running up his bulge until your fingers met your belly button.

His grip against your hips tightened, and even though he was mostly nude he still wore his fingerless gloves.

You raised your knees, squishing his bulge between your plump thighs. He breathed out, bucking his hips needily against your thighs.

His pace was quick, but as time went on his hip movements became erratic and lazy.

He moaned, riding your thighs until teal strings coated your chest and stomach.

You let your legs fall limp as he back away and stared at you in awe.

“You’re such a mess.” He licked his lips as you sat up, his release dripping down your chest.

“Only for you.” You smiled proudly.


	4. Fozzer x Reader

“You’re so hungry.” He stared down at you with half lidded eyes as you hungrily sucked his bulge.

“I just missed you so much.” You replied, kissing up his body until you reached his lips.

He pulled you closer to him as you kiss, his bulge snaking it’s way between your legs.

You could feel it wriggling between your folds until he suddenly thrust upwards and sheathed himself inside of you.

Your nails dug in to his skin as you let out a loud moan, feeling your walls stretch to accommodate the sudden intrusion.

“That’s it, just let it all out.” He cooed softly, his hands cupping your ass and holding you up so he could rut in to you.

You were practically singing his name until he finished with a loud grunt. Rust colored juices dribbled down your thighs as he pulled out, letting loose the dam. White hot pleasure blinded you as red pooled under your feet and you caught your breath.

“Again, please?” You breathed out, begging Fozzer for more.

A smile spread across his lips

“As many times as you like.”


	5. Dave x Female Reader

The sun was low in the sky, slowly climbing its way up. Sadly it was at the perfect distance to shine through your blinds and directly in to your face.

You groaned, turning around and nuzzling you back deeper against Dave’s. As you shifted, you felt his cock twitch against your ass making him let out a sleepy groan.

He shifted, wrapping his arms around your waist half awake.

You smiled, tugging down your panties to feel his cock press against your folds.

“Well, good morning to you too.” Dave let out a tired breath as you fiddled with his boxers.

You giggled as he tugged down his boxers and pressed his cock against your folds. He slowly slid inside of you, just softly bucking his hips in to yours.

You moaned, feeling warmth build up in your body as he thrust in and out of you at a lazily pace, your back still against his chest.

a soft moan left his lips, making you shudder. You could feel the pressure building up inside of you until the familiar ebb and flow of pleasure washed over you.

Dave cursed as your walls clamped around his cock and milked out his own orgasm, his white seeds spilling inside of you.

The two of you were still for a while, basking in the after glow until he finally pulled out and held on to you tighter.

You heard faint snoring a few minutes later, and then you too drifted back to sleep.


	6. Lanque x Female Reader

It started with a kiss and somehow you ended up in the closet with Lanque.

He was already eagerly stripping, popping buttons from his shirt and hurriedly unbuttoning his pants.

You had to hide a chuckle at just how impatient he was being, when moments before he was acting so coy.

Realizing how behind you were, you began stripping too, only to stop every so often when you heard a noise outside of the closet.

“Don’t Worry. I haVent gotten caught yet.” He assured you in the most cocky manor.

You rolled your eyes before you caught sight of his bulge.

It was a beautiful jade color, wriggling around eagerly wanting to fill something.

“Like What you see?” He smirked.

Your eyes almost rolled out of your head.

“Hurry up, before we get caught.” You whispered pointedly.

He frowned, grabbing you by the hips and pinning you against the wall. You lifted you legs, wrapping them around his waist.

You could feel his bulge squirming against your folds, begging to fill you up.

He slid in slowly, giving you time to adjust before he started a lazy pace.

It was absolutely killing you. He was almost hitting all the perfect spots and he was going so slow.

You whines, bucking your hips needily against his.

He seemed amused by this, but humored you none the less and quickened his pace. Every so often letting out a small moan, but he seemed to be making a point to keep quiet.

You were at a party, after all. There were people just outside the closet door, wondering where you two disappeared to.

You bit your bottom lip to stifle a moan, you’d nails digging in to his back as he fucked you against the wall.

Finally, his pace became clumsy and erratic before his hips twitched and soft jade liquid leaked from your folds.

You’re body spasmed as echoes of pleasure ripples through you.

He pulled out and you could feel more liquid leaking out from inside you.

His breathing was heavy as he planted a soft kiss on your temple as you slid down the wall.

“Let’s do this again some time.”


	7. Marvus x Female Reader

You were pulled in to the tent before you had time to register someone had snatched you.

At first you were in panic mode, since you were new to Alternia but already knew what this planet was capable of.

You had just witnessed your second alternian rap concert, this time it was the very famous and “woke”, Marvus.

You had met him before, but never actually attended the concert. You had to say, you saw him in a different light and found yourself wondering what else that tongue could do.

You had thought you missed your opportunity to say hi to Marvus, so you were leaving when all of a sudden you were snagged.

You turned around, arms out and ready to flail until you saw Marvus looming down at you with a wide grin.

“lol what are you doin?” He chuckled as you relaxed your arms.

“You scared me!” You sighed in relief, catching your breath.

“My bad. Just wanted to grab you before you left.” He looked down at you, and for some reason you felt like a child that was caught doing something bad.

“I saw the way you were looking at me up there.” Marvus added, and you felt your stomach drop.

 

“Oh? And how was that?” You looked away as he back you against the wall, towering over you.

“Like you wanted to eat me alive.” His deep voice sent reverberation all the way down between your legs.

 

You closed your eyes as he leaned in and licked your lips, before pressing his lips against your moist ones.

Your hands reached up, burying your fingers in to his hair as he leaned his body against yours.

Before you know it his hands are running up your shirt, claws ghosting over your flesh giving you goosebumps.

He reached your shirt over your chest, his lips trailing down you jawline to your nape.

He gave your chest a little squeeze, earning a soft moan from your abused lips.

You felt a sudden sharp pain as he nipped at your skin with his fangs. But it didn’t hurt, instead it caused tingles of pleasure inside of you.

 

His hands traveled down your body, his fingers hooking in to your pants to pull them down. You suddenly felt exposed, but it was all the more exciting.

He seemed eager to see what was underneath your pants and his eyes almost glimmered when he shed you of your underwear.

“I’m gonna ruin that little nook of yours.” He promised, fingers tracing up your slick walls.

 

You shuddered, eagerly watching him as he backed away to pull out his bulge.

A shiver ran down your spine at the intimidating size. You had never had something that big before.

It was a beautiful purple, thick at the base and it tapered to a semi thick tip. It was glistening with purple juices and writhing around excitedly.

He kissed you, and you kissed him back. You could feel his slippery bulge between your legs, trying to find your entrance.

You spread your legs, and Marvus grabbed your hip and pulled you leg around his waist. His bulge slithered inside of you and you moaned the deeper it went. You could feel it stretching your walls in the deeper he went.

“Fuck, that’s a tight fit.” He purred thrusting against you, making his bulge plunge deeper inside.

You could feel the tip hitting your cervix, sending waves of painful pleasure through your body. You looked down to see the outline of his bulge protruding from your stomach.

Your hand automatically reached down to your stomach and gave it a squeeze, earning both a moan from Marvus and you.

His hips bucked clumsily in to you as he rest his chin on your shoulder.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I met you, sister. You don’t know how hard I had to hold myself back during the show, watching you look at me with those lewd fucking eyes.”

You moaned in response as his hand slithered between your legs and he traced your clit with his pointer and index finger.

You were so close.

Suddenly Marvus whispered your name. It was so soft you almost didn’t hear it, but you felt what came next.

You felt bloated.

And then you felt pleasure. White waves of pleasure washed over you as he pulled out. He looked proud when he backed away and saw the steady stream of his release leaking out between your legs.

“Now this. This is art.”

And you were just about to find out how much Marvus appreciates artwork


	8. Cirava x Female Reader

You were still new to Alternia and getting used to their new ways. It was hard at time, but luckily you had some friends to help you along the way.

One on particular was Cirava, a troll you enjoyed hanging out with. You two had become friend pretty early on your adventure on this alien planet. They were very chill and you enjoyed hanging out and vaping with them. It was a good way to unwind.

 

Today was a bad day. Or night. Whatever they were called here. You were oddly homesick and feeling the delayed effects of culture shock.

You were worried Cirava wouldn’t let you in their hive when you knocked in the door with tears in your eyes. You knew they didn’t really like drama, and here you were having a panic attack on their front porch.

Cirava looked alarmed when they saw you, and hurriedly let you in. They rubbed your back and sat down with you on the couch.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” They gently shooshed you.

“I’m sorry. I, I don’t know. I just can’t stop crying.” You sniffled, suddenly feeling like an idiot for even being here.

“It’s ok. Hey, it’s ok.” They whispered, pressing their forehead against yours.

You suddenly felt calm. Your eyes flickered towered Cirava’s lips as they got closer and closer.

“It’s ok. I’ve got you.”

 

Their lips were soft and colder than you expected. You returned the kiss as their hands slid down the sides of your face and towards your shoulders.

Their hands roamed downwards, slowly as if testing the waters.

Your body suddenly felt hot, as pressure built up in your lower abdomen tabs quaking your inner core.

They just inserted their tongue in to your mouth, tasting your tongue in an elegant dance, when they backed away.

“Here. Let me take care of you. Tell me if you want me to stop or whatever.” They kissed your cheek and gently pushed you against the couch.

You nodded, your cheeks flushed as they looked down at you.

God. You needed this so bad.

Cirava booked their fingers inside your pants and pulled them down along with your underwear.

The cool air hit the bare skin of your privates, a thick line of slick connected from your pussy to your underwear that disconnected when Cirava tossed the clothes aside.

You suddenly felt very vulnerable, surrendering to Cirava completely.

They pulled out their bulges and you stared in awe. They were a honey mustard yellow, the same length, and were average length and girth.

You weren’t sure what you were expecting, especially since the two of you had the whole difference in anatonmy talk, but you were pleasantly surprised.

You bit your lip and spread your legs, and Cirava pressed their bulges together against your entrance.

It was a tight fit, and was thicker than you had ever stretched before. You let out a soft moan once they were fully sheathed inside of you.

“You like that? It feel good?” Cirava asked in a lazy tone, bucking their hips against yours. They moaned softly, their bulges pressed tightly together just in order to fit inside of you. It felt good to the point it was almost uncomfortable.

“Yes, it’s so good…” you breathed out as they pulled out and pressed in again, reaching deeper this time.

You arched your back, giving them deeper access until they hit a certain bundle of nerves that made your toes curl.

You cried out, the pressure inside of you suddenly letting loose and snapping a coil of pleasure deep inside of you. Your vision went white and you swore you could see stars.

Cirava cursed under their breath, releasing sticky strings of hot juices inside of you.

You felt bloated and full when Cirava pulled out.

“I forgot the bucket.” They painted out, watching in awe as a steady stream of liquid leaked out of you.

“It’s so much. I’m surprise you were able to take it all.” They pressed their fingers inside of you, a squelching noise was hear as they twisted their fingers inside of you.

You moaned, your body shuttering with echoes of pleasure.

“This is better than crying. You think?” They smirked slightly, pulling their fingers out and bending down to press their lips against yours.

“Thank you…” you sniffled, suddenly feeling like crying again but for a much happier reason.

“Don’t thank me just yet. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Cirava stood up and offered you their hand.

You smiled and took their hand.


	9. Kuprum X Reader

“>ow ow ow ow!” He cried out, staring down at what he had down.

“Did you. Are you. Really?!” You had a bit of a problem wrapping your head around what had happened and how he managed to get himself in to this mess.

Not one but both of his bulges were stuck to the icy cold poll. Not only was it freezing, late as fuck, but you were out in the open where people could walk by the damn street at any moment.

You were peacefully getting ready for sleep when Folykl knocked on your door almost dying because Kuprum needed your help.

“And what exactly am I supposed to do?” You asked, wondering what he had in mind.

“You gotta……suck it…….” Folykl slowly breathed out, now a little less dying than before.

“What?!” You turned to the other troll, ignoring the eager nodding by Kuprum.

“It’s…… the only way……” Folykl replied.

“I mean? We could always amputate.” You shrugged, finally turning back to the mess they was Kuprum.

“>Anything but that!” Kuprum pulled a bit and winced.

“Why couldn’t you do it?” You glanced at Folykl.

“disgusting…..he’s my moirail………” she made a face that suggested you said something utterly horrible.

It made you feel weirdly bad for suggesting it.

But either way, Kuprum needed help. You would have rather if you could go get hot water but a part of you also was kind of in to the idea.

“Fine.”

You got on your knees, feeling the cold outside ground.

“>yes! Lololol” Kuprum shivered a bit, eagerly waching at your face got close to his bulge.

You breathed on it with your hot breath, slowly melting the area his bulges were frozen against.

He cast you down a pointy grin as you moistened up your mouth and spit on his top bulge, your hot saliva unsticking it to the poll.

He moaned as you pumped your hand up and down his slick bulge as you licked around his lower bulge and unstuck it as well

You took his lower bulge in to you mouth and continued to work in the other with your hand.

His hands instantly went down to your hair, running his fingers through your soft locks.

He bucked his hips against your lips, making you choke a bit as he forced his bulge deeper down your throat.

He continued thrusting in to your mouth until his pace became sharp and shallow.

He cursed as he released in your mouth and on your chest. You swallowed what you could, but there was so much that it forced it was out of your mouth and down your chin.

“>whoa…. You look super good right now.” Kuprum breathed out, looking over your ruined clothes as he put his bulges back in his pants.

“My turn……….. next…….”

You had almost forgot Folykl was there.

Almost.


	10. Tavros x Female Reader

It started with a lot of touching and questions. He let you touch his horns. You let him touch your ears. He let you touch his chest, and you let him touch yours.

Then the clothes started coming off.

You took off your shirt and helped him take off his. You traced your finger over his collarbone and he cupped your breasts.

“iS THIS OKAY;;?” Tavros asked tenderly as you went to remove your bra.

You nodded shyly as your bra hit the ground and he raised his hands to gently trace your nipples.

“aND;;; uHHH; THESE HAVE MILK IN THEM?” He asked, softly squeezing your breast.

“Only during and a little after pregnancy.” You replued.

Your hands ghosted over the colored stripes on his sides, making him shudder.

“And these are from when you were a grub?” You asked softly.

Tavros nodded, his cheeks flush.

You were both only in your underwear now. Looking shyly at each other, waiting for one to make the next move.

You slowly rugged down your panties and Tavros followed your lead.

“tHIS IS MY BULGE; AND UNDER HERE IS MY NOOK.” He took the copper colored bulge in his hand to lift it up, showing you his slit.

“Th-this is my vagina.” You felt weird saying that outloud.

“iT LOOKS LIKE A NOOK” He commented, biting his lip a bit.

“cAN I TOUCH IT;;;?”

You nodded.

He walked closer to you, gently leaning you back to sit against the couch.

You felt strange sitting out in the open so nude and vulnerable, but you trusted Tavros.

You spread your legs and he ran a finger up your slit.

“iTS WET;;;; aRE YOU;;;;?” You didn’t need to guess what he was asking and nodded almost ashamed.

“mE TOO;;;;” he moved his hand to his bulge, which was writhing excitedly and trying to go in to his own nook.

“Do you want to….?” You were too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

“iF ITS ALRIGHT WITH YOU;” he leaned in, pressing his forehead against yours.

His lips were soft and a bit chapped.

Using his hand he slowly inserted his bulge in to your pussy, letting you take it at your own pace.

It was so slippery it was able to slid in pretty easily, and not too large that it hurt to stretch.

You shivered and moaned as he fully sheathed himself inside of you. He was already panting, his arms were shaking to keep him from collapsing on to you.

“dOES IT FEEL GOOD;;;?” He breathed out, his voice hoarse and low.

You were only able to nod as he slowly started rocking his hips.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, giving him better access to you as he started his steady pace.

The room was filled with the sounds of moaning and slapping skin, and the wet squelching of him driving in and out of you.

Finally his thrusts grew shallow and lazy. He pressed inside of you as deep as he could reach before he released his genetic material inside of you.

You could feel it shooting inside of you, pushing you over to the edge until you were hit with intense waves of pleasure. You both moaned out each other’s names as you rode out your orgasms.

You felt strangely bloated by the time he pulled out, and could feel a steady stream of genetic material flowing out of you.

Quickly he raced in to his room and came out seconds later with a bucket, and placed it in front of you to catch the stream.

“Oh. That’s what the buckets are for.” You breabted out lazily.

“yEAH; sORRY I WASNT PLANNING ON;;;; tHIS.” He blushed, but you smiled in return.

“It was a good learning experience”

 

 


	11. Zebruh x Female Reader

He looked up from your pussy and in to your eyes. His eyes were hazy and filled with awe as he ran a finger down your slick labia.

“♥️I have never seen a nook as beautiful as yours…♥️” he spoke in a whistful tone, quietly adding,

“♠️well, it’s the only nook I’ve seen♠️”

You shivered, laying back against the couch as he explored you.

“I’ve never seen a bulge quite like yours, either.” You politely, yet embarrassed, responded.

He blushed, his cheeks turning a soft blue as he stood up straight and pressed his nook against yours, his bulge resting on your belly.

You bit your lip as he rubbed his nook against your pussy. Heat pooled down your lower abdomen, building up tension in the pit of your stomach.

His bulge almost reached your belly button, how was it going to feel inside of you?

You shivered at the thought, but excited and nervous. This was your first time, and your partner was a well endowed alien.

“♥️I’m going to put it in now♥️” he breathed out with half lidded eyes.

You nodded, looking down to watch as he backed away to line up his bulge with your quivering hole.

The tip was thick and barely went in and he entered with a loud moan.

You winced.

It didn’t hurt, but it felt more strange than pleasurable. Kind of uncomfortable even.

He pushed in and you gripped the fabric of the couch.

Finally when he started moving his hips it started to feel good. Each thrust was deeper and sharper than the next, sending waves of pleasure inside of you.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, encouraging him to go deeper and faster.

You moaned out Zebruh’s name as he hit all of your sweet spots again and again until you were writhing beneath him in ecstasy.

He leaned down, lips against your nape as his thrusts grew more erratic and farther apart.

Your hands flew up to his horns, grabbing them as you came. Your walls clamping around his bulge as he rode your orgasm.

Zebruh moves his lips from your nape to your own lips, teeth grazing your bottom lip as hot blue liquid streamed out of his bulge and filling you up until you felt bloated.

A string of curses along with your name left his lips as he continued thrusting in and out, genetic material dribbling out of you with each sharp thrust.

You tapped the couch, other hand on his horn trying to push him away.

It was too much. Too much pleasure, too much inside of you. It felt go good to the point it nearly hurt.

You came again, this time more intense.

He finally stopped thrusting when you stopped chanting his name.

You let go of his horn, both of you panting as you pulled away from each other.

The room was silent other than your heavy breathing, the silence bringing with it an awkward air.

Zebruh sat besides you on the couch pulled you against him, so you rest your head against his shoulder.

“♥️here, you look really tired. Let’s just lay here a bit♥️” he gently brushed your hair behind your ear.

You smiled, suddenly feeling drowsy.

You fell asleep as he played with your hair


	12. Bro X Female Reader

You have no idea how you ended up in this situation, really. You were just a pizza delivery girl and this guy always bought pizzas from where you work.

He invites you over for drinks, suddenly the kids at a slumber party and your panties are wet.

You don’t even know his name, the closest you got to that was his little brother calling his “Bro” as he left to go spend the night with a little friend of his.

He kissed you, and you eagerly accepted it. Against all of your better judgement you wanted this.

“So,” you started between kissing and stripping, “what name am I supposed to scream out tonight?”

He smirked, orange eyes glinting from beneath his sunglasses.

“Call me daddy.”

You licked your lips as he lost his pants, exposing the prominent bulge in his boxers.

His husky voice sent shockwaves of excitement down your spine.

“Ok, Daddy.” You tested it out, feeling how the word tasted on your tongue.

But your tongue was soon overtaken, dominated by his when he mashed his lips against yours.

His hands roughly grabbed your breasts, still wearing fingerless gloves and close to nothing else.

He picked you up, full on bridal style, startling you as he trudged in to his bed room and almost threw your on to his bed. Like a caveman. It felt so feral and raw, making your panties even more wet.

“Wow, Daddy, you’re so strong.” You softly praised.

“Got to be able to lift my princess.” He replied, grabbing your ankle and pulling you towards him.

He pulled down his boxers, letting his cock spring to life.

You were a bit intimidated by the size, but other than that you almost felt your mouth water.

He hovered over you, leaning down to press his lips between the valley of your breasts. He left trails of soft kisses down your abdomen to your tummy, until he reached your panties.

He bit the side of the fabric of your underwear and tore it down like a wolf tearing apart meat.

“Mm mm, what a pretty little pussy you have, Princess.” He bit his bottom lip, admiring your glory.

“I want you to ruin it, Daddy.” You smilied coyly, really starting to get in to it.

“Of course, baby girl.” You could tell by his actions that he was eager, because he stood up straight and aligned his cock to your waiting entrance.

You closed your eyes as he thrust inside of you, pushing in so deep you saw stars.

“Oh, fuck, daddy!” You moaned as his cock brushed passed your g spot.

“That’s what I like to hear. Say it louder, baby girl.” He thrust in and out of you as a quick pace, hitting your g spot over and over.

“Harder, daddy!” You almost yelped as his thrusts became more rough and hard.

He leaned in to you, whispering soft words of praise as he nipped at your ear.

You felt the familiar ebb and flow of your orgasm starting, so you wrapped your legs around his waist to push him in deeper.

He cursed, hands on the bed rail as he slammed in and out of your abused hole.

“Daddy!” Finally you cried out as you came, and he rode out your orgasm with pride.

White hot strings of his sticky seed shot inside of you, squelching as he pulled out.

“Fuck.” He breathed out, gazing down at the mess that was your pussy.

“Well. You don’t have to tip me any more.” You sighed as he collapsed next to you.

You heard chuckling and turned to see him shaking his head.

“What makes you think I’m done, baby girl?”


	13. Gamzee x Female Reader

His eyes were half lidded and hazy, glinting with neediness as he whined.

He rut against you, cursing every article of clothing that you both still wore. Literally.

“FuCk YoUr ShIrT.”

He growled, pawing at said fabric. His stomach pressed against yours, his bulge squirming to get to your pussy from behind all your clothes.

You laughed, lifting up your shirt. It was a struggle because he didn’t want to remove his lips from your neck. He grunted a bit when you pushed him back in order to lift your shirt over your head and toss it to the floor.

Gamzee’s hands immediately went to your bra, clawing at it.

“FuCk YoUr BrA.” His raspy voice rang out as he tugged at the straps of your bra.

You couldn’t help but smile as you unbuttoned your bra and tossed it aside as well.

Encouraged by your nudity, Gamzee sat up on his knees, your legs stills round his waist as he removed his shirt. His make up smeared across his face and his brow was sweaty.

He bucked his hips against yours and you could feel his bulge begging to be let out.

Gamzee breathed out, staring at you with blown pupils. His eyes almost looked black.

He craned his neck down as he bent forward, kissing your jaw with moist lips. He led a trail of opened mouthed kisses down your chest, stopping on to graze his tongue over your breast before continuing down.

You could feel his lips against your stomach, along with his breath as he whispered,

“FuCk YoUr PaNtS.”

His claws ghosted down your skin as they made their way towards he hem of your pants, fingers hooking in to pull them down along with your panties.

He stared at you like a starved animal presented with a five star meal. You were what he what he wanted. What he  _needed_.

He nearly lost his balance as he hurriedly unbuckled his pants and let out his bulge.

Though you couldn’t see it in this position, you were about to get very familiar with it.

He showed hesitation as he took his bulge in his hand and lined it up with your entrance.

You smiled and nodded, using your arm to lift yourself up and the other to press against Gamzee’s cheek as you leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed you back, pushing forward so your back was against the bed, his bulge slowly sliding in to you as he pressed you down.

You moaned against his lips as he started pounding in to you without mercy.

His bulge was very large, stretching you as much as you could stretch while also hitting all the way to your cervix. It send painful waves of pleasure rocking through you.

He was able to hit all of your sweet spots, making your hands fly to his hair to kiss him even harder.

Your orgasm was fast approaching, sending rippling waves of pleasure through you as your walls clamped around his bulge.

Gamzee broke the kiss to rest his head against your shoulder, you could feel the sides of his horns against his ears as he let out a loud moan.

You thought you felt bloated before, but now you felt like a balloon as he let out his genetic material inside of you. But he kept going, filling the room with the sound of squelching as he drilled in to you while you leaked his juices.

It was good, so good, until it was bad. So bad.

You turned, but he refused to stop even when you changed your position.

You were on your stomach and he still pounded in and out of you, pressing down against your back.

Your cries and pleas weren’t heard against the pillows.

You came again, this time with the intensity of a volcano. Shockwaves of pleasure shot through your body as you writhed beneath him.

But he didn’t stop. He just kept pressing in, so deep the head of his bulge was kissing your cervix.

His hips were pressed tightly against yours, and he even moved the bed frame trying to get in as deep as he could.

And then he came.

You could feel his juices shooting directly inside of you, filling you to the brim once more. You moaned, walls quivering around his bulge as your third orgasm rippled through you.

Gamzee finally pulled out.

You were breathing heavily, barely able to turn around to face him. Your body was shivering and felt so weak suddenly.

He stood on his knees as you turned around to lay against your back.

“YoU lOoK tIrEd, lIL mAmA. iM nOt DoNe WiTh YoU yEt.”


	14. Equius x Female Reader

“D—>Punish me, Princess. For looking at you with such l00d eyes.”  **Equius** was on his knees in front of you as you sat with a smile on your face.

“Oh? And how do you want me to punish you?” You raised your leg, brushing your foot against his face.

He shivered and swallowed, his bulge making an appearance between his legs.

“D—>Any way you see fit, Princess. I am not worthy to even kiss your feet.”

“That’s a grand idea!” You smiled in almost a child like way, pressing your toes to his lips.

With lightly chapped lips, he kissed your toes to your ankle and up your leg.

You uncrossed your legs and spread them, letting him know you hadn’t worn panties under your skirt.

He breathed out, gazing at your pussy like he had just seen the face of god.

He continued his trail upwards, kissing your knee and inwards to your inner thigh.

He kept looking up, making sure you were watching him as his lips got closer and closer to your pussy.

He gave your folds and experimental lick, tasting your slick and breathing in your scent. His breath was hot against your pussy and you gave him and encouraging moan.

He licked up your right labia before sucking on you’re right side. You bit you lower lip, trying not to let out too much noise until his tongue circled your clit.

Your hands went to his horns as he licked around your swollen bud until he went to suck on it.

Your walls trembled as you were struck with your first orgasm, sending waves of pleasure through you.

You were more than ready for him to fill you.

Equius backed away, eagerly awaiting his praise or needy punishment.

“I think I can forgive you for being lewd… in fact , I have a reward for you.” You stood up and removed your skirt.

He watched, gritting his teeth as it took everything he had not to ravish you.

And you turned around, pressing your chest against the seat of the chair and presenting your dripping hole to him.

Like an animal in rut he went at you bulge first.

He entered you, giving you the stretch you wanted. The stretch you craved.

Equius grabbed the back of the chair and powerfully thrust in to you. His bulge pushing in so deep, the tip kissed your cervix and sent waves of painful pleasure through you.

You moaned along with him as he began his powerful thrusts. Each time it was as if he was getting deeper than the last, hitting all of your sweet spots until you couldn’t take it.

Your second orgasm rippled though you, sending waves of ecstasy through your core.

Equius rode your orgasm until he felt his appraoching and pulled out. He thrust against your ass cheeks until he came, sending a stream of stuck blue material all over your back.

You sat up and felt it slowly drip down your body.

Equius looked dazed at you, until he seemed to snap to his senses. He bowed and strongly guided you to the bathroom.

“D—>My apologies, Princess. Let me get you cleaned up right away.”


	15. Eridan x Female Reader

“My princess.”  **Eridan**  purred, kissing your hand.

Ever since he found out if your royal lineage he has been making sure to pepper in your title in as much conversation as possible. Of course  _he_ would pick the best of the humans to be his matesprit.

You giggled as he kissed up your arm, towards your nape and then finally your lips.

“My princess….” he cooed again, his tongue finding its way to yours and engaging in a dance.

Your tongue graced his sharp teeth and you remembered that your lover was an alien.

“ _My princess_ …” he moaned, and you could feel his bulge between his legs as he held you against him.

You giggled as the sensation, as it send shivers of pleasure down your core.

You backed away and he leaned in as far as he could reach to kiss your throat.

You smirked as he opened his eyes to look at you with a whine.

You were starting to act cocky, and it was time for him to put you in your place. You might be a princess, but you were  _his_ princess.

Eridan gabbed you, forcing you against the wall. He seized your leg and rose it up to his waist.

You squeaked, feeling his bulge against your crotch. You weren’t shocked, and instead encouraged him to continue.

He kissed your neck, making sure to leave no blemish, no mark on his princess.

He slipped your clothes delicately off your skin, before removing his own garments as well.

His bulge writhed against your folds and you moaned as it brushed passed your clit.

Eridan lifted you up by your hips, making you spread your legs to take him. His slippery bulge entered you, wriggling to the point it felt like sweet vibrations.

You shivered at the feeling of his bulge filling you up. Your pussy clenched a bit because his bulge was almost cold.

He moaned, fully inside of you and feeling how hot you were. It was like fucking a sauna.

While for you, it was like having sex with a beach on a cloudy day in autumn. It gave you a nostalgic feeling.

Eridan started thrusting in to you at a slow pace, pushing in as deep as he could with each thrust. Your hands flew around his shoulders, hugging him for balance.

It wasn’t long after that you ran your nails down his back and his pace became more erratic and sharp.

You felt the familiar ebb and flow of your orgasm rippling through you until shockwaves of pleasure sent your body writhing around your matesprit’s.

Eridan chuckled as your grip around him tightened and your walls massaged his bulge.

He pushed in, as deep as he could go before he let loose. He moaned your name as he came, sending out sticky strings of violet inside of you.

It was always so much to take, and it made you feel so full to take it. You cursed his name as your belly swelled to take in all of his genetic material, and squirted feeling so complete full.

“Mmm…” Eridan purred, nuzzling you as he stood there, his bulge keeping you full.

You writhed, almost kicking out as you came again.

He finally pulled out, letting out a steady stream of violet from between your legs. Your feet dropped to the floor and you were panting as you braced yourself against the wall.

“My princess…” Eridan grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckle.

He scooped you up in his arms, whisking you off as usual.

“Let’s take a bath.”


	16. Marvus x Female Reader

You stood in the front row of his show, as usual. You were his matesprit and it was your spot up close, after all.

That, and you were so short the front was the only place you could see.

You cheered, you clapped, you hooted and you hollered along with the crowd at every show you’ve been to so far and this one was no different.

Everything seemed like any other day/night in Alternia since you’ve arrived.

You didn’t sense Marvus was off, but then again he was a good performer.

You were a bit of a celebrity yourself, being from another planet and being the matesprit to Marvus, so you were stopped a few times on your way to see your matesprit in his tent.

Marvus was barely able to contain himself as he quickly excused himself and headed back to the tent. He knew the other trolls were extra wild tonight because they could smell it on him.

His heat.

His bulge was fully unsheathed and straining against his pants.

Where were you.

You were looking so cute and ignorant that night, staring up at him and applauding like some sort of cheerleader. He was going to make you stretch, make you take him all night long.

He gripped the dresser, glaring in to the mirror. His sweat dripped down his brow and smeared his make up. He looked like a mess, and snarled at his reflection.

You chose this time to finally arrive at his tent and let yourself in.

“Another wonderful performance, bravo.” You spoke with just a hint of sarcasm, not seeing him turn to you with dilated pupils.

He stared at you as you yammered on about random things as you made yourself comfortable in his tent, like it was any usual night.

You were mid sentence explaining what a giraffe was when he grabbed you from behind and shoved you face first against his pile of pillows.

You fell, bracing yourself with your arms and knees, falling ass up.

You were startled, not exactly used to being manhandled. Before you were able to adjust yourself, Marvus pulled down your pants and underwear and shoved his face in to your pussy.

You jolted, grabbing fist fulls of pillows as his tongue ran up and down your folds.

You weren’t sure what has gotten in to him but you liked it.

You moaned, pressing your chest against the cushions and arching your back in order to perk up your ass.

You were so delicious, Marvus thought as his tongue penetrated your pussy.

Heat pooled down your lower abdomen in the pit of your belly, filling you with a strange pressure.

You moaned, encouraging him to continue but he stopped.

You heard the sound of unzipping and a shuffling of clothes, but in your position you couldn’t see what he was doing.

But you felt it.

He pressed his bulge against your slick pussy, sending shivers down your spine.

His bulge was so large and you had never taken it all before, so you were a bit nervous as he slid in to you.

You could feel his hands shaking as he tried to resist the urge to slam in to you all the way without mercy. Instead he went slowly, stretching you further and further than ever before.

Finally the tip of his bulge hit your cervix and he cursed, still with a good few inches unsheathed.

Your mouth was open, but no words came out. Your could form a sentence, couldn’t think. All that you could feel was the pleasure as he hit all your sweet spots and cast the tingle of painful excitement down your core.

He was breathing heavily, staring down at your back with hazy eyes. His hands enveloped your ass cheeks as he squeezed them and pushed in more.

You fell forward, almost dragging against the pile as he tried to force himself deeper inside of you. He almost lifted you up with his bulge alone as he pressed deeper.

You felt a strange pull and suddenly you felt bloated as his hips slapped against your ass.

“That’s what I’m talking about, lil sis…” he moaned, hand slipping up you ass to your lower abdomen. He could feel the outline of his bulge bulging from you and he squeezed it.

He cursed and you whimpered, unable to move or do anything other than come around his massive bulge.

Marvus could feel your walls trembling around him and he finally pulled out just to push in again.

You let out a strangled cry as he rode your orgasm. It felt so good until it was too good and your body spasmed with overstimulation.

He was keeping such a tight grip around the bulge in your stomach, forcing his bulge to touch every sweet spot until the sweetness turned sour.

You came again, this time is send searing hot pleasure until you literally saw stars.

Once again Marvus rode your orgasm, this time finally triggering his own.

“Take it all, wicked sis.” He cursed, hot streams of purple tricking in to you.

You felt your stomach swell even more and felt so full that any more you would pop.

He shuddered, keeping inside of you. You felt so full, so stretched.

Genetic material squelched our you as he slowly pulled out. His bulge left your pussy with a pop, before a stream of purple trickled down.

You were so exhausted and fell sideways to the bed. Marvus chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, no, no, no. The shows only just begun.”


	17. Mallek x Reader

His hands were shaking as he tries to type with your lips around his bulge.

He stared at the screen with half lidded eyes, panting slightly as he attempted to remain focus in what he was doing.

Your tongue flickered in and out of your mouth as you took him deeper in to your mouth. You could feel his bulge in your throat and that’s when you finally heard him moan.

You triumphantly looked up to see him staring at you, running a hand desperately through his hair as he leaned against the desk.

You couldn’t help but smirk before gracefully nearly choking trying to fully take him.

Mallek leaned back in his chair, one hand on your head and the other on his mouse. His eyes kept flickering from you to the screen. You could tell he really wanted to focus on what he had been doing before you decided to crawl under the desk and give him a little treat.

He cursed as you bobbed your head up and down, accidentally clicking on his mouse twice and dragging his desktop across the screen.

He breathed out, trying to focus back on what he was doing when you ran a finger up his nook and everything almost flew off the desk as his knees shot upwards.

But he cleared his throat and continued.

You slipped a finger in to his nook and he moaned your name, closing his eyes for a moment as his walls clamped aroud your digit.

You pumped your finger in and out while sucking his bulge until Mallek’s hand that was in your hair tightened its grip.

He bucked his hips against your mouth as he came to his climax, spilling in to you his genetic material.

You felt it stream down your throat and almost coughed it up, feeling the blue liquid come up your nose as you released his bulge from your lips.

Your shirt, nose, and mouth all dripped cerulean.

Mallek was staring at the ceiling, seeing stars before looking down at you in the completely messy state you were in.

He lazily reached in to his pocket and pulled out his palmhusk and snapped a picture of your dazed look.

“New screen saver;”


	18. Zebruh x Female Reader

You had been feeling a bit Dow about yourself and it didn’t help that you were staring at yourself opens robed in the mirror.

For some reason you honed in on ever imperfection, every dimple and piece of cellulite. Every fold, every curve. It all just looked wrong to you.

Your eyes caught sight of Zebruh as he walked in and you quickly closed your robe. He stared at you, looking between you and the mirror.

“♥️checking yourself out? I do that too.♥️”

You let out a slight breath and looked away from him.

“Yeah. Something like that.”

He frowned. Something was up.

“♠️what’s the problem?♠️” he asked, unintentionally rudely.

It didn’t help your mood. You wanted to tell him nothing was wrong or to go away but instead you just burst in to tears.

“I hate this! I hate looking at myself everyday. I hate what I see in the mirror!”

Zebruh just stared at you with a hard look.

This was it. He was sick of you, wasn’t he?

But instead of the shouting or repulsion you instead wiped your eyes to see him turning around the mirror.

“♠️I can break it, if you want. But that’s like mad bad luck.♠️”

You were so stunned you stopped crying. Instead you laughed and shook your head.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Zebruh shrugged,

“♥️well there’s nothing wrong with you so it obviously has to be the mirror.♥️”

You couldn’t believe your ears. Was he blind?

“It’s not the mirror. I hate this.”

You opened your robe and he turned completely blue.

You started pawing at your chubby stomach, squeezing the little bits of extra fat on you.

He still stared, but looking in almost awe.

“♥️I‘m red for this.♥️”

Zebruh walked over to you, almost mimicking what you were doing. He gave you a squeeze and bit his lower lip.

He rolled his hips against yours and you felt the bulge through his pants.

You blushed, suddenly your body was feeling hot and you were forgetting what you had been crying about mere seconds before.

He craned his neck down, his lips meeting yours.

“♥️red for these♥️” he whispered against your lips before trailing down to your nape as he pawed at your breasts.

His trail headed down towards your hips, not before giving yours tummy a soft squeeze.

“♥️red for this♥️”

He pulled your hips against his so you once again felt his bulge between your legs.

“♥️I’m red for you♥️” he moaned against your nape.

Your body felt like it was on fire, alit from lower belly in your very core. You were rooted in place, letting him take the lead.

He backed away only to unzip his pants and let them fall to the ground. Finally his bulge sprang free.

He grabbed your hips and lifted up one of your legs and pressed inside of you.

You moaned, feeling his bulge stretch your inner walls to accommodate his girth.

Zebruh’s lips mashed roughly against your own as he bucks his hips against yours, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

You could feel him hitting every sweet spot at this angle, sending shivers down your spine. A strange sensation came over you before you were blinded by white hot pleasure as your walls clammored around Zebruh’s bulge.

He moaned against your lips, his thrusts becoming sloppy and sharp. He came, repeating over and over just how red he was for you.

Blue liquid dribbled from between your legs as he pulled out.

You were panting as he lead you to the recoupracoon and you felt the sopor against your skin. He finished stripping and joined you soon after.

“♥️I’m so red for you♥️” he whispered against your nape as you curled up against him and the two of your fell asleep.


	19. Galekh x Female Reader

Galekh circled you as you sat clueless on the large sofa. His eyes were narrowed and his glasses were glinting each time they caught the the lights from outside.   
He was lecturing you, but you only really understood about half of what he was saying. 

“I don’t get it. What did I do wrong?” You blinked, tapping your ankles together as you sat on the sofa like a child caught drawing on the walls.   
Only you didn’t draw on the walls, and in fact you had no idea what you did wrong.

He stared at you, finally letting out a sigh.

“Alright, I will allow you this one time with minimal punishment since you are an alien and still are ignorant of Alternian ways despite the fact you live here now.” 

You slightly paled at the word punishment. All you did was take pity on another troll and help them out a bit. You guess you still had a lot to learn about Alternia and trolls despite being a “matesprit” of the blue blooded troll in front of you.

Galekh sighed once again at the clueless look on your face,  
“You really need to stop looking so vulnerable or someone else is going to eat you up.”

Eat you? Oh no, you hadn’t even thought of that. Would a troll really eat you?!

He smirked at your question and rest on his knees between your legs.  
“I’m about to.”

Oh.  _Ohhhhh._

You flushed, but spread your legs further, letting your dress open and expose your panties.  
He kissed your inner thigh as his hands slipped under your clothes to hook in to your underwear and pull them down, exposing your wet core. 

His lips trailed up your thigh until his head almost disappeared beneath your dress, nearly poking holes in it with his horns.

You could feel his hot tongue drag down your labia, making you shiver. He tasted up and down your slit until you were slick with you own juices and his saliva. He continued lapping you up like you were the best taking meal he had in months, until he reached your clitoris and swirled his wet morsel around your sensitive bud.

You moaned and he dug his nails in to your thighs, scooting you even closer to his face as he ate you out. 

A white hot flash went across your vision as tremors of pleasure waded through you. But Galekh continued, even as his name echoed from the walls of his large home.

He sucked on your clitoris until it went numb, sending another shock wave of ecstasy through you.

You were panting as he finally stood up. At first you thought this was over, that it was just a reminder of who you belonged to and now that you were wrecked he was satisfied. 

But as he unzipped his pants and unsheathed his bulge you realized you couldn’t have been more wrong.

He grabbed you by your hips and you meekly spread your legs for him. He pushed inside of you slowly at first, letting out a strangled moan the deeper he went in.

You could feel his large bulge stretching your still sensitive insides and all you could do was shiver and moan before he slammed in.

“Now, please remind me who your matesprit is?” He leaned in, fully inside of you and not moving. Somehow that was worse.

You cried out his name, begging him to move, but he was still.

Finally you screamed out his name, hearing it reverberate off the walls. 

He seemed satisfied and finally thrust his hips, moving them in a fast motion and filling the room with the sound of skin on skin.

You wrapped your legs around his waist so not to lose balance, because his rough pace was slamming the couch against the wall.

Finally you could feel it again, the approach of you orgasm as he hit all of your sensitive nerves. You saw stars, arching your back and writhing in pleasure as you came around his bulge.

Galekh cursed, nails digging in to your skin as you milked his own finish, sending sticky waves of blue inside of you.

You took as much as you could, feeling bloated in the process, but most leaked out and on to the floor in a messy puddle.

Galekh was panting as he stood up once again, disregarding the mess and speaking to you.  
“I believe you’ve learned your lesson?”

You were absolutely tired, still having lasting pings of pleasure washing through you as you sat up to look at him.

You shook your head and he smirked.

“I see. Well, it is lucky for you that I don’t mind repeating myself.”


	20. Tagora x Reader

He was staring up at you, biting his bottom lip and sweating a bit. His eyes were wide and curious, watching you carefully.

You could feel the quickening heaving of his chest with each breath against your palm as you straddled him.

You tested the waters, slowly opening his vest and then his shirt before you felt his warm skin.

He wriggled a bit, arms slightly raised until he lowered them and let you continue.

You smiled at him and his face turned a magnificent shade of teal as your fingers ghosted down to his pants.

You could already feel Tagora’s bulge, stiff against your hand as you slid down his pants and boxers.

He looked more nervous, but even more eager.

You hummed, tracing your fingers over his skin towards yourself. You aligned yourself to his bulge and slowly slid down.

He moaned, gripping the satin sheets on his fancy couch. He bucked his hips upwards, surprising you a bit as he fully sheathed himself inside of you. His hands almost flew to your hips as you rolled them against his.

You rode him slowly, making sure to take your sweet time. He writhed under you, squeezing your hips and eagerly bucking in to you like a needy little thing.

You leaned down, swallowing his moans in a passionate kiss as he came.

You felt his juices flowing in to you, coaxing out your own finish. Waves of pleasure rippled through your body as you rode his orgasm.

You finally rolled off of him, only lightly out of breath, where as Tagora was almost wheezing. 

“So… How much do you think that was worth?” You japed, turning tiredly towards him.

He let out a breath that almost sounded like a laugh as he spoke,

“Fucking  _priceless_ ”


	21. Marvus x Reader (after care)

You laid, exhausted on the pile of pillows in his tent as he gently towels you off. You almost felt like drifting to sleep as lays next to you.

“Tired?” He asks, nuzzling the side of yous head with his nose.

You hum in response.

He placed a large hand on your stomach and softly rubs your belly, licking your cheek. You feel his teeth ghost over your skin.

He starts humming a tune you aren’t familiar with, probably making it up as he went along, but either way it was so soothing you fell right to sleep.

Marvus kisses your head and pulls you against him and watches as you restfully slumber.


	22. Mallek x Male Reader

Mallek moaned, his bulge writhing against your cock. Wet and slippery, it wrapped around you and he thrust forward.

The evening had started off so innocent but now the two of you lay nude, basking in each other’s alien glory. Of course, it wasn’t uncommon that dates turn this way. Especially since Mallek was you… What was it called? Matespirt? You were currently having trouble concentrating as his bulge contracted around your cock.

You moaned against his mouth as he bucked his hips. You could feel his bulge tightening around you before loosening and Mallek painfully pulled away.

He lined his slick bulge to your tight hole and pushed in. You gasped and arched your back at the familiar, yet always surprising sensation until he was fully sheathed inside of you. 

You could feel his bulge wriggling inside of you, brushing passed all of your sensitive areas.

“Taking it all like a good boy…” Mallek bit his bottom lip, gripping your hips tightly as he began to move his own hips.

Heat pooled down your belly, forming a tight coil in your groin that was threatening to snap.

His pace quickened and the room echoed with the gentle sound of skin on skin.

He pushed in as deep as he could, with such force you slid backwards on the carpeted floor.

You moaned out Mallek’s name as he hit just the right place. You came, hot sticky seed shooting on to your abdomen.

Mallek smirked, pushing in deeper and making you dig your nails in to the carpet before he cursed and you felt his juices flowing in to you.

You moaned in protest when he pulled out, but you were absolutely exhausted.

“That = a good boy. Now are you ready for round two?”


	23. John x Female Reader

It started off with a little joking. He pinched your butt, you pinched his, he kissed you, you kissed back… And suddenly the clothes were flying off.

You giggled as John struggled with your bra. You could feel the smile on his lips before he backed away and let the pro handle it.

You removed your bra with ease and tossed it aside and gasped when John’s warm hands cupped your breasts.

His lips were on your again as he massaged your nipples, making then hard and sensitive before trailing down to your hips and tugging at your underwear.

You smiled in to the kiss, your own hands traveling up his bare chest and in to his thick black hair as your panties hit the floor. 

John practically threw you both to the side, where, luckily the bed caught you. You bounced a bit and giggled as he laughed and rolled on top of you.

You spread your legs for him as he kicked off his boxers and aligned himself to your hole.

He pushed in and you moaned. You could feel your walls stretching for him until he was fully inside of you. He let out a breath before bucking his hips forward.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against your nape. He gave you gentle nips and kisses before he puckered his lips and blew a raspberry against your skin.

You giggled and he laughed, before kissing you on the lips.

Tension built up inside of you, building up in your core until it snapped and sent a waterfall of pleasure through you. 

John moaned as your walls came down against his cock, milking out his own orgasm as you came. 

You could feel his seed flowing in to you before he pulled out and laid next to you. You both turned to face each other and stared in to each other’s eyes before bursting out in to more soft giggles. 

“I love you.” John’s eyes narrowed fondly at you and kissed your forehead before you drifted to sleep.


	24. Vikare x Female Reader

It started with the two of you gazing up at the stars, talking about how beautiful the sky was and how it would feel to fly among the clouds. 

You had turned to look at Vikare and smiled fondly at his excited expression as he spoke about flying.

He turned to see you smiling at him and just stopped talking and stared at you. You could see your reflection in his goggles.

Soon after you felt your body moving closer to his, as if by a magnetic force. Unable to be explained by science. 

Your lips met his and you could feel his large teeth grazing your bottom lip.

Clothes started coming off, first your dress, then his jacket and shirt… He parted from the kiss to admire your form before kissing your nape and pulling down your panties.

You blushed, feeling the cool outside air against your skin and the cool grass on your back.

He kissed your collarbone, shifting to remove his own pants and releasing his writhing bulge.

You could feel his heat wriggling between your legs, looking for something to stuff.

He backed away, lining his bulge to your quivering hole and pushing in. You moaned as he stretched you until he was fully sheathed inside of you. 

He grunted, holding your hands over your head. You entwined your fingers with his as he began thrusting.

He craned forward and captured your lips once more in a sloppy kiss as he bucked his hips against yours. You moaned in to his mouth as his writhing bulge hit every sensitive bundle of nerves.

You were close, so close… 

Vikare lowered his head, whispering your name as his genetic material flooded in to you.

Waves of white hot pleasure blinded you for a moment as you stretched to take his load. 

He collapsed besides you, panting. 

You turned to him just as you did before with a gentle smile. 

He returns the smile bashfully, 

“~For a moment, it felt like I was flying.”


End file.
